Soda's Babymama
by Two Greasers n' a Soc
Summary: Emily Holden never thought she'd fall in love again; Soda never thought he was lucky when he came to love.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1 (Friend from Across the Water__)_

_By: Emily M. Alice_

"What happen to me?" He asked himself as he kicked the can on the side of the road toward the school. He knew the answer, _love. _Love is what turned him from a playful jokester into this bitter killjoy. It all started with a letter from the girl he was madly in love with. She was forced to move with her grandparents in Florida for a reason, he didn't know. Later, he found out that his girl was pregnant, by another man's baby.

If it was just that two timing' hoe, he wouldn't be that bad. Fate loves to screw with poor Sodapop though. Hannah Winston, Dally's younger sister, moved down from New York and she was a real looker. Soda was stupid; they got close and started to sleep around together. 'Course when he went to find her and tell her he wanted to be more, she wanted to be with Pony.

Ponyboy, his little brother, was crazy about her. Pony was a smart kid with a bright future; he'd be good for her. So Soda sucked it up and let her go. Those were only two of his main failures at love. He knew if he tried again more heartache was in store. That's when he decided to swear off relationships, that didn't mean swearing off sex.

It was Monday and Soda was walking to the school to walk Cass and Pony home. Lately things have been getting rough between Socs and Greasers. Two-bit was given a black eye and some Socs were even picking fights with Dally. Not wanting another 'Johnny' accident' to happen no ones been walking alone. Steve and Soda often took the kids home from school and the reason; cheerleading practice outside. Soda, personally, could tell all the girls from their pretty faces to their high kicks, though one he never seen before.

The blonde with her hair tied back into a pony led the group. She scowled anyone who didn't smile big enough or kick high enough. Soda could tell this girl most be the schools new queen. Of course, He'd worship her to. She stood in her tight skirt to the knees and tight top to match. The outfit held to her curves perfectly and showed a very round bottom nicely. Her breasts filled her shirt to give him a nice view.

"Whoa, that's a nice high kick…" Steve said, watching the blonde as well. Soda simply nodded and turned his focus to his brother coming toward them.

"Hey Pony." Soda called. He quickly joined them and was followed by Cass, "Hey sis." He ruffled her hair and she glared. He smirked.

"I see y'all can't keep your eyes off Emily." Cassidy Rose said matter-of-factly. "She moved here less then a week ago from England and took the school by storm. Sue choose her as head cheerleader, she was competing gymnasts compatible."

"Nice…" Soda said, his eyes lingering on the blonde cheerleader walking toward them.

"Ponyboy, I'm a bit behind on my school work." She said with her British accent to his brother. "Mrs. Hammond said you might be able to help me out. I was hoping after school…"

"Why don't you head home with us and Pony can help you out." Soda offered with a slight shrug. "Anything to help a pretty lady like you get caught up." He smiled, looking into her deep doe brown eyes.

"That would be great. I'm Emily Holden by the way." She shook Soda's and Steve's hand.

"I'm Sodapop Curtis and this is my buddy, Steve."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She said to both of them though her eyes lingered on Soda.

"Okay, enough talk. Let's head home to do some studying." Grumbled Pony. They chuckled and quickly started their way home. Cassidy and Emily up front, giggling and talking, leaving the boys behind to check out Em's great ass. "Why did ya two volunteer me anyways? To give a chance to get with her or something?" Looking at each other, Steve and Soda nodded to the young Curtis brother.

They reached the house to find no one but a Two-bit inside. "Hi, I'm Emily Holden." She held her hand out. Two-bit looked at his friends, unbelieving they'd be stupid enough to bring a Soc home with what's going on. "I like your Mickey shirt."

"You like Mickey?" He asked, she simply nodded and held out a sliver Mickey bracelet.

"My father got it for me when I was younger, I always have it with me." Two-bit eyes widen as he hugged the soc girl as everyone else just laughed. Pony rolled his eyes and tugged the girl free and moved to the couch to study. Soda was shocked at how well Em was with the gang; she talked smart with Pony, cheered with Cass, and watched Mickey with Two-Bit. Though he was secretly thankful Hannah and Dally didn't come around that night.

Soon it was time for Emily to say her goodbyes and Soda, on impulse, asked to walk her home. "I really had a great time, they all seem very nice." She told him as they started to the Soc part of town.

"I hope you know, they'll want you around more." Soda said, with hidden hope she would.

"Maybe." She smiled at him. "Thanks for walking me home." She told Soda as they reached the gates of a large mansion house.

"You live here?" Soda asked, in shock. She nodded slightly and quickly kissed his cheek before walking through the gate. "Good Night, Emily Holden." He muttered and started back. Soda needed to beware; he could see him fall for the British blonde, which, he couldn't let happen.

Emily Michelle Holden wore a soft smile as she walked into her home. The grand foyer was empty other then the maid who was dusting off her father's artwork collection. Her father, Jackson Holden Senior, enjoyed collecting art. Most still remained in England at their old home though it was being send here to their new home.

Her mother, Michelle, was the garden nut. The flowerbeds were priceless and the free fruit are the sweetest. They were all glad for the move; they needed a change of sincerer after what happen back in England. Emily's brother, Jackson junior, was already taking to the life and war between Socs and Greasers. She feared him getting into it with his known temper issues.

Emily quickly ran off up to her room. The walls and sheets were a creamed color with pink accents. Her large canapé bed was mostly pink and the blankets matched the curtains in the room. To finish the room off was a desk, bookshelf, and a kitty place house for her cat, Mickey. Photos of her old friends and of herself with her horses along with ribbons for gymnastics

Once she changed into a floor length nightgown and sat in bed with a book in her hand. It wasn't much longer when her mother walked into the room. "How was school?" She asked.

"Pleasant as always, Mother." She said with a smile.

"Glad to hear. Darling, the Jones are coming over tomorrow for tea and they have a son your age-"

"I don't date anymore, Mother. You know that." She cut of, putting her book to the nightstand as she laid down. Her mother sighed and turned off the lights as she left. Em curled up into a ball, pulling the covers close to her body. She wouldn't fall in love again; love blinds you and kills, nothing more.

Nightmares of her last relationship still haunted her. She loved Ben, so much it blinded her of the monster he truly was. He /obsessed/ over her, so much it scared her at times. It was her best friend, Kimberly, who got her out of the relationship. That night the two were out and Ben showed up, with a gun. She was shot and barely pulled through, but Adalie didn't make it. After he fired the shots he killed himself. Soda would be fun to fool around with, but never would she fall in love again.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Notes: Don't own any of the greasers boys<em>**


	2. Miss Independent Not So Independent

Chapter 2 (Miss Independent Not So Independent)

By: Emily M. Alice

_Miss independent  
>Miss self-sufficient<br>Miss keep your distance, mmmm_

Miss unafraid  
>Miss out of my way<br>Miss don't let a man interfere, no

_Miss on her own  
>Miss almost grown<br>Miss never let a man help her off her throne_

So, by keeping her heart protected  
>She'll never, ever feel rejected<br>Little miss apprehensive  
>Said ooh, she fell in love<p>

Emily went through the school day as normal, ignoring the flirts, being hit on, everything. She walked off to the dinner, a family friend owned business. She smiled at the familiar waiter, the young Latino man. His light brown hair was combed to the side, short and simple, that's how Rocky DeSantos liked it.

"Hey, Rocko." She grinned.

"Hey Em, start ya off with a chocolate shake? Looks like you could use one." Rocky was the closet male friend she had in years. Since she moved here they became close friends. It's already had been two weeks, where had the time gone? Two weeks since the move, one week since she met Sodapop Curtis.

Why did he have to be such a sweetheart? A charmer? She didn't stand a chance against his movie start good looks or his award-winning smile. She rolled her eyes, he wasn't /that/ good looking. She leaned back with a sigh, of course he was. All the cheerleaders talked about were the good lookin' greaser boy. Soda's looks simply stunned them. Of course, Ben was a real looker' too. Though she went into the relationship blind with Ben didn't mean she would do the same with Soda, right?

Emily had looks, it wasn't a shock to her she was flirted on every once in a while. She knew every pick up line in the book; guys from her old school used them just like the guys here. She couldn't let herself go through the same thing from her past. They were all flirts, guys couldn't devout themselves to one women. Her own father wasn't truly faithful.

_Misguided heart  
>Miss play it smart<br>Miss if you wanna use that line, you better not start, no_

She walked out of the dinner without a single word to Rocky. She needed some air. Soda wanted to see her later, was he going to want to be more? What would she tell him? She walked through the park, watching an older couple walk hand and hand. A small smile played on her lips as she kept walking. Soon she spotted a pair of children playing together and they shared a small kiss before giggling. She stopped at an elderly couple sitting on a bench together.

_When miss independent walked away  
>No time for love that came her way<br>She looked in the mirror and thought today  
>What happened to miss no longer afraid?<br>It took some time for her to see  
>How beautiful love could truly be<br>No more talk of why can't that be me  
>I'm so glad I've finally seen<em>

She wasn't going to turn down Soda if he wanted to be more then friends. She wants, /needs/, to get over this. Kimberly wouldn't have wanted her to stop dating just because one terrible relationship. She sighed and ran a hand through her blonde hair. She spotted Soda and a large smile appeared on her face. He looked great, even in an oil covered work shirt.

_What is this feeling taking over?  
>Thinking no one could open the door<br>Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real  
>What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?<br>Goodbye, old you, when love, is true (when love, is true)_

"Hey." She smiled and leaned against a tree. He returned the smile and ran a hand through his hair. "Something… something wrong, Sodapop?"

"No, just nervous 'cause I know I only known ya' for a week or so but the family really likes ya' and stuff and well, so do I." He admitted truthfully with a shy smile that made her stomach flutter. "So, you I was kinda hopin' you'd be my girl."

"Hm." She turned away from with a grin, "Just so happens I like you as well, Sodapop Curtis."

"So, you'll be mine?" He grinned at her.

"Yeah, I'll be yours'." She hugged him and looked up into his dreamy eyes. Soda cupped her face in his hands securely before crushing her lips with his in a hard kiss. Emily let out a sound of surprise before returning his kiss just as feverishly, fingers running over the back of his neck. The need for air arose and he pulled back, harsh breaths escaping both of them, "Whoa, wait to start off a relationship." She was grinning like crazy.

Sodapop just laughed and wrapped a single arm around her waist. "Why don't I take ya out to eat for a first date?"

"Sounds lovely." She smiled, leaning against him as they walked to the dinner. Rocky wasn't surprises to see Em with the greaser boy she couldn't keep her mouth shut about. To him anyways, she never said a word to the cheerleaders because they enjoy the gossip and Emily didn't want any trouble.

The two took a table near the back, knowing this was a well-known hang out for both Socs and greasers. After all, the last thing they needed was for one of their friends to spot them on their first date. Soda didn't want Emily to meet Dally or Hannah yet, not when their relationship just kicked off. Em really didn't need her nosey ass brother getting involved with her chooses on who she wanted to date or be friends with, aka the greaser bunch whom he was hell bent against.

"Emily Holden, who is this fine man you got yourself?" A blush crossed her cheeks as the older Latino women grinned at her. "C'mon, you know mama DeSantos want tell."

"Mrs. DeSantos, this is Sodapop Curtis."

"Nice to meet ya, Mrs. DeSantos." Soda shook the nice women's hand.

"Nice to meet ya to, Boy. What can I get young love?" She grinned, earning a small glare from the British wonder.

"A burger and a coke here." Soda said.

"Same." Emily smiled.

Sodapop was proud of himself for asking Em on a date, and the date was going pretty well; for the first half. "Fuck." He muttered under his breath as he tried to hide his face, earning a frown from Emily. "Some friends I'd rather not have you meet right now…" Sadly, Soda didn't have that much luck because his ex lover, Hannah, and her brother, Dally, were already grabbing chairs and pulling up to them.

"Sup' Soda, who's the skirt?" Dally asked.

"Dally, Hannah, this is my girl, Emily Holden."

"It's a pleasure to meet more of Soda's friends." She smiled, and shook the male's hand but the women just looked at her in disgusted.

"Han…"

"She's a slut." Said the greaser girl as she stole her burger.

"Excuse me, but I have done nothing to offend you. I ask you to treat me with some respect." Em glared and Soda coughed trying to cover up a laugh.

"Listen here, princess, I aint gonna be talk to like-"

"Like you were talking to me but more /respectable/? If you do not mind, Soda and I would like to continue our date. Dally, it truly was a pleasure to meet you." Dally gave her a nod and smirked to Soda,

"She's a keeper." They laughed as Hannah huffed.

"Soda, you know where to find me when ya want something this prude won't give ya." With that, she left.

"Why does she mean?" She asked Soda.

"Um, Hannah and I use to sleep around."

"Oh."

"But she left me 'cause she wanted my bro, Pony." He said with a shrug, "I won't be getting back with her 'cause it would hurt him." She nodded and they finished their male, which Soda paid for.

"I could have paid for my own meal…"

"I do believe the guy pays for the date." He smirked and walked her to her house.

"Well, thanks again. I had an astonishing time." She kissed him softly but he choosing instead to pull her in for another heated kiss. He sighed into her mouth when she sucked on his tongue, and his hands found their way to the back of her skirt, crushing her small frame against his. "Jesus," she breathed raggedly, "What a way to end a date. A girl could get use to that." She giggled and went to the door, "Night." She said before she went inside.

"Night…" Soda muttered before heading back home.

_**Author's Notes: Hope ya enjoyed, the song is Miss Independent by Kelly Clarkson. **_


	3. Drunk Bang

Chapter 3 (Drunk BANG)

By: Emily M. Alice

**WANRING: S E X **

Song: Bang by armchair cynics

Sodapop Curtis finished his fourth, no fifth, maybe sixth, drink. The gang was having a nice bonfire with achohol, and a lot of it. He invited his girlfriend of a month, Emily. Though Emily did well with the gang at his house he wanted to know if she would be alright at a scense where they were at there wrost. She stood away from the group mostly, still holding her full cup. Soda excused himself from the group and made his toward her. "Hey, Babe."

"Hey, Soda." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Havin' fun? Want another drink?"

"Um, still have to finish this one." She blushed slighlty and bit her bottom lip, Soda noticed she did that a lot when she was neravous. She never drank before, not unless it was a small sip of champeian at a wedding.

"You don't have to drink if you don't want to." He told her, kissing the top of her head. "But I need a refill, so I will be right back." He told her before heading to get another drink.

"You ain't gonna to drink at all, blonde?" Hannah asked with an eye roll. "Well, glad I won't be seein' you around to much." A second greaser added in with a sly smirk,

"Soda doesn't dig on girls who aren't up for fun. If you just gonna be a prud, go home, Socy." Emily knew her from cheerleading, her name was Santanan, Cassidy gave Em the down low on all Soda's exs. The blonde stared at the drink before glupping it down and sending a smirk to the girls. Soda started to join them as Em looped her arm around his.

"I could go for that other drink now." Soda was surpressed but went with her to get another drink.

_Break the skin_

_I can't tell where your body ends and mine begins_

_Tear the flesh_

_Woke up today feeling like some kind of maschist_

_You manifest_

_You bring things to be_

_An your mogo wichcraft honey it's working on me_

_I must confess_

_Pull, beg, and plead_

_That I need your kiss like ocean needs a breeze_

_'Stupid, Stupid. I am so stupid.' _Her voice of reason told her drunkself. Em wasn't sure how many drinks she finished before the rain started to come down, casuing the groups to flee inside. Knowing she couldn't go home she called her mom to tell her she was staying at one of the cheerleaders. Sodapop pressed the petite body beneath him on the bed. Soda's mouth attacked her mouth in a heated exchanged of passion. His warm hands caressed the soft, damp skin of her trembling thighs, all the while groaning at the small hand grazing over the hardest erection he had ever had before.

_Oh I go off like a gun Like a loaded weapon_

_Bang, bang, bang_

_Grip me in your hands_

Their demanding mouths melded with greedy hunger, their bodies already rocking in an age-old rhythm that required so much more than the clothes-restricted friction they were creating. Where she sat over his lap, rocking against the heat of his throbbing cock, Soda swallowed the deep groans that emerged from the back of his throat. Her sex throbbed with need she never felt before.

_Soaked in sin_

_Baptized by your kiss and now I'm born again_

_Bite your lip, wrap my hands around your head and pull you in_

_Can't catch my breath_

_Sleep, think or speak_

_And your mojo witchcraft honey its working on me_

_Lets make a mess_

_Tear up these sheets_

_Every whisper you speak sends a shiver through me_

Em cupped his face, kissing him thoroughly. Her legs settled around his body, her feet on the back of his thighs. He groaned as she pressed against the front of his jeans. Emily moaned, as Soda went for her neck, nibbling and sucking there. She felt Soda throbbing against her. She blushed as he pulled away to look at her.

_Oh I go off like a gun Like a loaded weapon_

_Bang, bang, bang_

_Grip me in your hands_

"Do you want to stop?" He asked, she smiled and shook her head. Never had she wanted anything more then this. He immediately went back to kissing her. Emily's hand worked to unbutton is shirt and once that was done Soda pulled away to yank his shirt off before going back to kissing her. She caressed his chest, before she pulled at his tank from his pants. Once again, he pulled that top off as well. Em grinned, She knew Soda was muscular but never had she imaged him being this hot.

_So here we go_

_It echoes in my head_

_Bang, bang, bang_

_Grip me in your hands_

"See somethin' ya like, British princess?" He smirked as he went to pull off her sweaters then her tank top. He loved the sight of her pink lace bra that matched the color scheme. Frankly, he couldn't wait to find out if the panties matched as well. "Is this your… have you ever?" He stumbled over the question. When she gave a small nod it shocked him. She was throwing away her first time on some no good greaser who was drunk out of his mind? He knew she had a few to or she wouldn't have let it gone this far in the first place.

_Bang, bang, bang_

_Grip me in your hands_

Though the fact was sent to the back of his mind as soon as she worked to unzip his jeans. He helped her with the zippered and the jeans soon joined the pile of clothes forming on the floor. Soon the last of their clothes were on his floor. Em wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and Soda surged slowly, spreading her tight flesh until he reached the barrier. He thrusted hard, causing Emily to recoil from him. Gritting his teeth, he held her down on his cock. He raised her high on his hips, and then passionately drove her back down as the air fled her lungs in a rush.

He felt so incredibly hard driving into her, holding her petite frame against his body. Her sex contracted around him, her small breasts pressed against his chest. She drug the flat of her tongue wetly over his throat while clenching hard around him, holding on so tight as he took her. The hot up and down rhythm hung her mouth open even as her eyes squeezed shut. Her body craved the raw pleasure. Inner muscles protested at first, now giving way to luscious sensations as he fucked her deeply. His mouth bit and licked at her neck, marking her fair skin, while his hands clutched her firm backside, grinding her up and down, over and over, their flesh smacking loudly, echoing the urgent sexual sounds all around the empty house hold.

Emily's right hand a fist braced over his spine, her left hand tangled in his amazingly soft grease filled hair. Sweat poured down his back as they picked up the pace. As each time he filled her powerfully she moaned through clenched teeth, her nipples brushing sensation over the hard planes of his chest. Her face, a mask of orgasmic heat, her features twisted pleasurably she was fucked harder. "I'm... I'm going to...!" Suddenly her fist opened as she uncontrollably clawed at his back, her nails raking into skin when her thunderous orgasm hit her with wave after wave of exquisite, pleasure. Her body rocked and shivered in his arms, shaking powerfully as he held himself fully inside her. She came all around him, her sex milking him until at last he couldn't hold out any longer.

They didn't speak for a few moments, letting the two gather their breaths. Emily was first to break the silence, "That was amazing." She said as she nuzzled his neck.

"Go to sleep." He told her, and she did. Cuddling close against him sleep took over he


	4. Can't Choose Family

Chapter 4 (Can't choose Family)

By: Emily M. Alice

Emily finished getting dress. She wore a pale pink blouse and a skirt. Her blonde hair was in a fancy bun and she had her dress shoes on. Em and Soda had been starting a serious relationship since the sex and she, or her /mother/, wanted the two families to meet. Her mother was having a nice dinner where Darry, Juliet, Soda, Pony and Cassidy would join her mother, father, and brother.

"This won't be an easy night." She muttered under her breath as she looked at herself in the mirror. The Emily that stared back was nothing like the Emily who came from England. Ever since the morning she woke up in the same bed as Soda things changed.

_**/Flash Back/ **_

_Emily yawned as she curled up to the warm body next to her. Once she realized she wasn't alone, she jolted up. Her eyes widen as she discovered a very naked Sodapop Curtis in her bed. Then she felt a breeze hit her bare back from the open window. "Oh God." Images of her moaning as Soda thrusted into her flashed through her mind. _

_ "Hmmm, morning." Grumbled Soda. He leaned up on his elbows and watched as she paced around the room, "You okay?" He asked. _

_ "NO! I-I, you, I-I, we had sex last night!" He gave her a questionable look as if asking what's wrong with that. "I was waiting till marriage! Not to throw it away on some drunk will!" _

_ "I'm sorry, Em…" She was frustrated, that's why the tears came down her face. "Hey, come here, princess." Soda said. Slowly, she sat beside him on the bed. He pressed a soft kiss against her shoulder. "I never meant for that to happen, if it wasn't for the alcohol… not that I didn't want to, after all, I'm really starting to feel something for you." He said earning him a smile. _

_ "Thank you, Soda. If I had to give my virgin to anyone, I'm glad it was you." She smiled before kissing him, long and passionate. _

_**/End of Flash Back/**_

Em couldn't help but grin as she remembered their round making of sex after that. She enjoyed ever minute of it. It was about a week since that and things have been going great. She didn't want to push the family thing but her mother was a pushy one.

"Darling, they are here!" Her mother called in a happy tone. With a heavy sigh, she made her way downstairs. Her twin brother camped out in the living room, a look of disgusted settled on his face. That wasn't a surprises, she knew her brother hated the greasers. Her father was most likely in his study and her mother had just finished cooking.

There in their doorway stood the Curtis Family, all dressed to impress. She couldn't help but smile at the image in front of her; Sodapop in a sweater vest. Em kissed him on the cheek, "Well, don't you look cute."

"Juliet dressed us." He grumbled, as she ran her hand through his greaseless hair. Soda felt so out of place; even his own boys were making cracks. Dally said that he must be in love to clean out the grease in his hair. Of course, Darry did the same but everyone knew his girlfriend had him wiped.

"Mother, this is Sodapop, his brothers, Darry and Pony, his sister, Cassidy, and Darry's girlfriend, Juliet." Emily introduced her mother to the family. "Daddy! The Curtis are here and Dinner is ready!" She yelled toward the study.

"Emily Michelle, no yelling in the household." Her mother scowled her. Pony and Darry shared a look, it seemed this house was often quiet something they weren't use to. Soda watched an older man come with dressed in a business suite.

"It's fine, dear." He said before kissing his wife's cheek. "You must be…" He said, holding his hand out to Darry.

"Darrel Curtis, Sir. I'm Sodapop's older brother." He said, shaking the man's hand.

"Which means your Soda?" Soda nodded.

"Yes I am, it's great to meet you."

"Pleasure to meet the boy who's been keeping my little girl happy." Emily's father grinned as her mother rolled her eyes. Jack made a face and made his way to the dinning room. "This way." Her father said, leading the group to the large dinning room that was the size of their kitchen and living room.

"I hope you all enjoyed steak." Emily's mother said before taking her seat at the head of the head on one side as her father took the other. Emily sat on the right side of her father as Jackson took the left of his mother. Soda sat next to his girlfriend with Pony then Cassidy. Darry sat beside Emily's father as Juliet took next to him leaving the space empty between her and Jackson.

The first whole minute was silence as they dug into their meals. Emily and Soda would glance at each other and smile. "How long have you two been goin' at it?" Jackson said, breaking the silence.

"JACKSON!" His mother glared as Soda choked on his water. With a chuckle, she patted his back.

"Sorry." He mumbled. "Everyone at schools just doesn't understand why she'd go for him."

"Because unlike most, like you, he doesn't need money to buy people." Emily glared at her brother. Jack stood up with fire in his eyes.

"You are making people think I like these damn greasers by you slutting around with this hood rat!"

"JACKSON!" His father yelled.

"I'm a slut as much as you are, what happen to Paige? Becky? Lucy? OH YEAH YOU SLEPT WITH THEM THEN DUMPED THEM!" She cried out.

"Yeah, WELL AT LEAST I HAVE TASTE! LOOK AT THESE PEOPLE! MOTHER, YOU AGREE AND YOU KNOW IT!" His mom made no reply. "THESE PEOPLE DON'T BELONG IN OUR LIVES AND IT'S BEST YOU FIND THAT OUT NOW BEFORE HE RUINS YOU BEYON RETURN!" With that, Jackson stormed up stairs; a large slam was heard throughout the house.

"Terribly sorry about him." Emily's father said to the guests.

"It's fine, we completely understand." Darry said to earn a whack from his girlfriend.

"No, /we/ don't. Your parents died leaving you alone to raise two boys and a girl. No one can blame you for not having money. Most of the boys down on the wrong side of town our bright young men who might have made a mistake or whose parents might have. That does not make them hood rats." She growled, standing up. Juilet turned to Mrs. Holden. "I'm glad you raised your daughter with respect, I wish I could say the same about your son. You have a lovely house." She said before leaving.

Darry quickly followed with Pony and Cassidy close behind. Soda stood up, "Um, it was really nice to meet you, Mrs and Mr. Holden. I know my family might be a bit… different and I'm not your first choose for a boyfriend but-" 

"You aren't even on the list of choices I want for my daughter." Mrs. Holden glared.

"-but I wouldn't want anyone else. Don't hurt my baby girl understand? You have more of a family then we do at times." He grinned. "Come over anytime, Sodapop." Soda smiled and gave Emily a peak.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said before joining his family outside.

Later that night, Emily knocked on her brother's door. She stood in her floor length pink nightgown. Her blonde hair was now in a messy bun. "I don't want to talk, Dad." Jack's voice came muffled through the door.

"It's me." She replied. Silence. Em sighed before opening the door. "Can we talk?" Nothing, "Well, I'll talk, you listen then." She cleared her throat. "Jackson, I love you. You're my brother and I'll be there for you always. I'd let you be happy with whomever no matter what. Can't you do the same for me? It's not like Soda and I are going to get married. We are just dating. I'd like to know my twin has my back at school." Still nothing. "Remember when we were little and you were really shy? A boy much older picked on you and I came over. He laughed at the sight of a small girl picking a fight with him but I kicked him between the legs and he never picked on you again?" A small chuckle escaped from him, "And when Alex broke my heart in 8th grade, you kicked his butt. I hope you'll still be there for me, not to hurt someone but to comfort me when I need it. Please." She pleaded before turning to leave. He made no attempt to stop her.


	5. With You

Chapter 5 (With You)

By: Emily M. Alice

Song: _With you_ by Jessica Simpson (with a word changed to match)

Short chapter to show Em and Soda's relationship in the honeymoon stage

_The real me is a British girl with her Levi's on and an open heart_  
><em>Wish I could save the world, like I was super girl<em>  
><em>Real me is to laugh all night lyin' in the grass just talkin' about love<em>  
><em>But lately I've been jaded life got so complicated<em>

Emily laughed as Soda ran with her on his back. She held on tight and buried her face into his neck. He was racing against Dally who was carrying Cassidy. It had been a whole week since their first time, a few days since he met her family. Things were great for the couple. Soda made her more her carefree and she made Soda a bit for grown up when he needed to be. Everyone at the school thought the straight A's beauty was crazy for hooking with the greaser drop out.

Her brother refused to talk to her but she could careless with things looking right between her and her boyfriend. She use to ride her horses at her grandmother's house and dream of true love, the prince saving her from a planned life. Which is what Soda was doing. Her whole life she was told to earn straight A's, be the most popular girl, marry rich, and live the role of a well breed housewife. She didn't want that life now she never needed to.

_I'm still thinkin' about it, almost forgot what it was like_  
><em>Do you know what it feels like?<em>  
><em>With you<em>

_I can let my hair down_  
><em>I can say anything crazy<em>  
><em>I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground<em>  
><em>With nothing but a T-shirt on<em>  
><em>I never felt so beautiful<em>  
><em>Baby, as I do now<em>  
><em>Now that I'm with you<em>  
><em>With you, with you, with you<em>  
><em>Now that I'm with you<em>

She walked out of the Curtis' bathroom in Soda's work shirt and panties alone. Em sat down on Soda's bed with a grin. Immediately, Soda reached over and captured her lips with his own. Ever since their first time, they two haven't stopped; everyone knew what went down behind closed doors with the couple, even Pony. Poor, Pony. Em felt bad about having sex with Soda since his younger brother walked in on the two. He is scarred for life that boy.

_Come and take me_  
><em>Love you save me<em>  
><em>Like nobody else<em>  
><em>Now I can be myself<em>  
><em>With you<em>

Soda pinned her below him on the bed. His lips on her neck, suckling and nibbling on her fair skin. She moaned, tangling her hand through his grease covered hair. "Mmm, you always smell so nice." He muttered as he nuzzled her neck. She couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"That's my shampoo."

"I also love you in my clothes." He said as he pulled up. Unbuttoning the work shirt, "but I believe I prefer you naked." Soda smirked and started to tug on her panties before she stopped him.

"Nu-huh, I have to get home. I have tests to study for." She told him.

"You're already tons of smart, Em. No study." He told her like a whinny child. He was use to having daily sex, school can go fuck it's self. "Pleeeeeeaseeeeee." He pleaded. She rolled her eyes and made her way toward the bathroom, letting his shirt slide from her shoulders as she went into the bathroom. "FUCKING TEASE!" He swore he heard her laugh from behind the door.

Emily made her way home, dressed in her normal skirt and pink sweater. She was making her way home, passing a group of Socs she knew from school, one being her brother. "Yo, Baby sis." Jackson called.

"Talking to me now, are you?" She replied bitterly, walking by.

"C'mon, sis. I was just looking out for you. We aren't like them, you can do much better." He grumbled, "Why not Rocky? Your friends with the dinner boy, he is much better then hood scum."

"Sodapop is more man then ya or any of your jackass friends will ever be, Jackson Holden!" She screamed at the group with no trace of her British accent. The group was stunned, not once had anyone heard a curse leave her mouth. Jackson's laughter shook everyone out of their shock.

"Already got the Virgin Princess cursing? Ya even a virgin anymore, Emmy?" She felt her cheeks turn bright red.

"That isn't the question you ask a women, Jackass." She muttered before running home. She sighed and quickly made her way to her bedroom. Em sat down and began to write a letter to the one person who could understand her and help her.

'_Dear Grandmother,_

_Sorry I haven't had a chance to write you since school picked up. I miss you tribally and can't wait for my summer visit. Make sure the stable hand takes good care of Luna. Mother is the same, still trying to run my life the way she wants it done. Father is trying to rein her in but it seems hopeless. I wish you were here to help. Jackson is being rude about my choice of friends, but you'd love them. _

_They are sweet; Ponyboy is an innocent and very intelligent boy who is in most of my classes along with his sister. Cassidy isn't, well, she is nothing like my friends back home. I really fancy her older brother though, Sodapop. He looks like a superstar and is quite the charmer. I really like him. We been dating for a while and he just met mother and father a few days ago. _

_Though grandmother, I did something I'm not so proud of. I don't know what to do. Please help me.'_

Emily started to write, more and more about what happen, the drinking and sex, along with the result.

_"Can you help me? I can't tell mother or she'd kick me out and leave me alone. _

_With all the love in the world,_

_Emily Holden' _


End file.
